


Sexy Severus Snape Sessions

by Prinscar



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Don't read this if you've got a sane mind, It's really dirty and kinky, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinscar/pseuds/Prinscar
Summary: It's for you, PerciaxXXx. It's a fanfiction on your crazy, weird fanfiction, because I somehow loved it XD god that's not right to write such things.Enjoy, you pervert minds.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Nagini/Severus Snape
Comments: 21
Kudos: 158





	1. Baring the Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireAestheticsxXXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireAestheticsxXXx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Idiosyncrasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227261) by [VampireAestheticsxXXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireAestheticsxXXx/pseuds/VampireAestheticsxXXx). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the story of this first chapter: it's about Draco and Harry having a Bet on whether Snape will be able to resist some dirty things happening to him using Occlumency or if he'll crack during a Potions lesson. It comes from PerciaxXXx's Dark Idiosyncrasies, chapter 2.  
Don't judge me.

« Enter. »

The double Potions class was starting. Snape strode past the students joining their seats, waited until the room fell silent to allow them to sit. Already the class was proving annoying, after all, there was The-Brat-Who-Lived in it, coupled with his fellow snakes. He began describing the potion they’d brew today: Invigoration Draught. Scoffing and rolling his eyes at Granger, who frantically wrote his every word, he drawled: « Do not handle the Vervain Infusion and Scurvygrass carelessly. » Yes, he had to precise this, even years of study after. « You will use your pestle and ground their seeds into a fine powder. When the potion is executed correctly it should — »

A sudden shudder went past him. What the...?! There was something inside him, against his private parts. He felt some sort of dull vibration. That was a strange feeling, and it was certainly not the right moment. Who, who had put this in...? He whipped his head around the class, furious. There was somebody asking for some severe punishment in this class. Who had the nerve...! Unfortunately, his cheeks tinted with pink, whether with anger or with embarrassment at the idea of... His lips tightened. There had been something weird when he had walked back to the classroom, but he had dismissed it. Now the object of curiosity was obvious. He squinted his eyes at Potter, surely he had something to do about him, but found nothing at the light brush of Legilimency over the brat. 

Students were eyeing him. He would not stand for it. 

« When the potion is executed correctly it should remain lilac and let a silver smoke. It should stay clear as water. »

Snape gave out the instructions, and then he paced the classroom. Walking around with this was irritating. The object was set at a slow and steady pace. It shifted oddly inside, he felt it at it touched different body parts. Then again... if the cursed brat attempting this wasn’t going to go any further... if it would stay this way... then he’d cope with it. Of course this wouldn’t be left unpunished, but for now, better not attract too much attention for the idiots. Straightening up, he continued:

« I do not want this potion mishandled or screwed up, » he growled slightly, « the properties are highly inflammable and poisonous, so gather around. And Longbottom, » he snapped as he glared at the unruly boy, « do pay attention. I do not wish to escort you — or _carry _you — to Madam Pomfrey. Am I understood? »

The pathetic student squeaked a faint « yes, sir », shrinking back in fear. 

« _Excellent_, » the Potions Master drawled. Then his eye darted around the room. « Well, what are you all waiting for? »

It was beyond his comprehension, how students kept being surprised at the announcement of working in his dungeons. They gathered around the round table, keeping far away from him. Just as well. They should fear him. 

He began to explain the proper increments to pour the Vervain infusion inside the vial: “Keep a steady hand – as I’m sure _many_ of you ungainly teenagers will have trouble wth – and-_Nyuh!_” He trembled violently, hearing glass shattering on the floor. Shame showered on him, cold. The humiliation! He had let out such pitiful sound. Feeling hot blood pouring in his face, he shouted: “Step back, you blithering idiots-_Arghh_…” He cursed himself for letting another peculiar sound. _Dear Merlin_, the thing had just increased in pace! Right in front of them! And he had just broken a precious vial just after telling them not to, the irony…

He had never felt so conscious of some alien object inside him. It was going too strong, enough for it to feel weird, enough for his crotch to begin pulsating. He refused to admit the latest.

Snape’s hand clenched the end of the table, letting another grunt as he tried to regain control. He was barely able to whisk away the mess on the floor. His breathing became shallow as he threw his eyes right at Potter’s direction. The Brat was obviously surprised, so his eyes rested on one of the Gryffindor girls capable of throwing such an hex: “_Miss_… Granger.”

“Yes, Professor,” she timidly squeaked out.

“As being-regrettably, I must admit-one of the...brightest students...in this classroom—“ Snape spat out, his face shaping as if he had bit into a bitter lemon and had drunk four liters of Veritaserum. Hermione's eyes lightened up in shock, her usual countenance shining through her uneasiness.

“However, if I find out that you have secretly hexed me without my knowledge-!”

“H-Hexed you, sir?” Hermione sputtered, frowning. “Though it's quite possible, the chances of me being successful are highly improbable. Even if I was successful, with a professor as such, with your talent, i-it would be miraculous to sustain a hex this long without you noticing-“

Snape had enough of her academical nonsense.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Granger," the Potions Master snapped at her. "Don't interrupt me again."

"Yes, sir."

Snape started to bark out names when he caught multiple students whispering to their buddies. Then he shouted, face contorted with rage: "Whoever performed this untraceable hex on me, end it now, or this will be the final time you ever step foot in this classroom or at Hogwarts again. I. Will. Make. Sure. Of it."

Snape wildly looked around, clenching his fists at his sides. Finally, the idiot in the class that had put on the curse decided to ease the thing… but not quite completely. Snape hesitated. Already his students, who couldn’t believe someone had hexed him, would very likely gossip about this in their common rooms. How would they know Snape was hexed? He had visibly no marks on his body. Would they guess that the spell was something inside? He put a stop on his thoughts. He would find the culprit by the end of the class. He wasn’t concentrated enough to know how he was going to. Maybe just put the persons likely to have put on the thing in detentions, then use Legilimency on them while he’d still have all of his mind would be the solution. Snape settled for it. The lesson resumed.

It was becoming a very long class. Twenty, thirty, forty minutes, it wouldn’t leave him in peace. Instead his groin grew painfully harder, pushing against the zip of his pants, asking to be free. Well, maybe he’d relieve himself later. What if he went to the bathroom and the spell was put on again? No, instead, he had too much time bearing the slow, steady, sensual rhythm of the massage. He feared someone could hear it, but no one reacted to this, so the only thing he could do was trying to ignore this as best as he could. It was enraging him. He searched the room for any person that could be the culprit... if it wasn’t Granger, then it could be... the one person drumming his fingers on the table. 

« Potter! »

The brat looked up. He taunted:

« Your behaviour seems to indicate you feel nervous about something. You have something to confess? »

He dared the brat to reveal aloud what he’d done to Snape, but it wouldn’t matter as he’d have him expelled or at the very least, if the old man interfered again, he’d give Hogwarts’ worst punishments to Potter. 

“Maybe I am, maybe I have” and the brat’s green eyes settled on his own from afar, “but not to you.”

His ink-eyes flashed, and he strode swiftly towards Potter’s desk, towering him. Snape hissed: “How arrogantly disrespectful you are. Just like your father! The both of you foolishly believe the world merely bows at your feet. Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Potter! Your behaviour will not bode well with either you or me in the oncoming future. One more problem out of you, and you might just find yourself cleaning these dungeons and Filch's office every day and every year I have to see your pitiful existence.”

He hoped the threat was clear enough. If he discovered it was Potter who set the prank on, he wouldn’t bet on letting the boy alive.

As he strode back to his chair, he heard the impossible: "Yes, Mother."

The classroom erupted in snickers and chortles.

Snape was fuming.

If he was in his right mind, he’d have answered back with a spicy, stinging remark, but right now, he settled for one soothing, sweet sentence over a hard slam on his desk: « _One hundred and fifty points _from Gryffindor. » It was softly spoken, as though a whisper, and yet his fury bubbled up his chest like venom. Made fun of by Potter in front of his class, with such _cheek_, while struggling to keep composure, for almost an hour now, and with those — those imbeciles! He felt his face burning: curse the person tormenting him like that! Curse Potter. Curse —

He gasped inwardly, vaguely noticing his quill slipping between his fingers. He had just started to sit again on his chair, and now that he’d received treatment for such a long time, he was softening up. The thing had worked him enough for the zone to be… exquisitely sensitive... Slowly but surely, the vibrating object pushed harder against the bundle of nerves as he lowered to his chair, and he couldn’t help but feel his eyelids flutter, eyes crossed, faintly hoping no one would notice... moaning in his head... curse the brat... curse the object... this was unbearable... He had planned to add that he wouldn’t accept such insolence from the Chosen One in person, but… The class blurred before him for a moment. Soon after, he returned to some of his senses, finding his lower back tensing against his thighs again. 

Thoughts drifting off, more and more unfocused, he desperately held on, held on until the end of the class... surely he could hang on... 

Alright... alright... He couldn’t resist much the temptation to get some friction... he settled for the foot of the desk, hoping again he was unseen. Funny, how his upper body appeared blank stoic while his lower body pressed hard against the rough material, contracting beyond measures at the pulsing nerves and buzzing object. How in appearance he was the severe — and weird behaving — professor leading the lesson, while his mind was invaded in secret by profanities, as well as his arse. The solid object threatening to leave him bare and discovered, raw against his tender, moistening organ... 

His brain was repeating _Oh no_... while his lower body rocked _Oh yes_, wanting the drumming to increase, desire blossoming. He was torn between resisting and relishing... after all, he could get something out of this... heart pounding loudly, he couldn’t help but shift uneasily on his seat, between getting off of his chair and arching his hips, rolling them on the soft material, pushing the damn thing deeper into his sensitive spot...

He felt as if his breathing was deepening, dizzy and aroused by the minute, blood pounding in his ears. 

No! Whoever was doing this, humiliating him, using him, taunting him... what did they expect? What did they want? No, he knew, they wanted for him to crack. Well he wasn’t going to let them. He’d find them and make them pay, pay for making his body react this way. Pushing the electrical feelings aside, he forced himself to stay still as if it wasn’t doing anything on him. Let’s pretend he could manage. In fact, he was already closing his face with Occlumency shields, determined not to let a single trait betray him.

It wasn’t working a lot though, as the person tricking him didn’t ease the thing... he tried again and again to dismiss the sensations, to put them in a corner of his mind, but the vibrating, insolent pleasure kept hitting him. He felt growing even more. His skin was prickling with heat and sweat... it wouldn’t stop... but he would resist. He tried to forbid the blush creeping on his cheeks, at such sensual feeling... he shouldn’t be discovered, his students couldn’t know he was in such a state. No, he couldn’t allow it. 

It was bewildering. How dare somebody do this to him there and now?! How dare them, using such idiotic hex he couldn’t seem to put off. And he couldn’t ask directly the culprit to stop. What would he say? « _Please stop the dildo up my ass right this instant?_ » He hadn’t any choice but to do something — do something before this kept going any longer! He had to punish the student, _choke them down even_ — and if they wouldn’t show up, then he’d force them to be revealed. His eyes flashed as he started by looking straight into the Brat’s eyes —

His nerves jolted and he nearly jumped. _Oh, ooh! _Snape’s lower muscles _squeezed_, and he hanged on gripping the chair, knees shaking. Fuck..! If the gentle teasing was unnerving before, now the unmerciful charge was racking him full force, like a lightning bolt. Concentration vanished. He couldn’t keep himself from responding to the movement – not completely at least – as well as Legilimencying the whole class, while he still had to give instructions to the brats. Maybe he’d settle for some homework and dismiss them sooner… Yes, the class… Sweat pearled at his forehead, and he croaked out: 

« T-t-t-textbooks out. » Snape squeezed his eyes shut, already faintly bending on the desk. His revolting determination came back, but immediately after, the edging did as well.

« P-page one hundred and ninety the-thre-three-eeh! » 

_Brutal!_ He choked on his words, each time the object up his arse settled, wriggled deeper and hit his prostate. Pink skin turned to red, feeling the fresh air of his dungeons cooling his cheeks. Still it was uncomfortable. Here he was sweating, barely avoiding the squirming, while he still had heavy clothes on. Like if nothing was happening. He felt half-full, and yet the tiny invading dildo kept teasing him just the right place – he should say _wrong_ place by the way…

The rocking of his lower body increased in amplitude, rubbing on the outside, rubbed from the inside as well, all in sync despite Snape – and here he thought it hadn’t even been necessary to part his arse cheeks to push the sex object up, no it had just appeared out of nowhere, ready to drive him insane – and then the thing _twisted_, and the onslaught of extasy hit him so, so hard he could only let his mouth part in a silent moan. _Ooohhh... _

He tried to hide his face, still gripping his chair for dear life, giving the slightest quivering. 

_Please, end this... _He thought shamefully. _I can’t bear it anymore, any more and I’ll... I’ll..._

He never had been so aware something was moving inside him, forcing pleasure in silence. No one knew no one could know the thing edging him closer to orgasm, now more than ever. If he kept grinding his crotch against the table, he wouldn’t be able to finish class properly… now that the intensity poured in every fibre of his body, endings starting to tremble as well, tingling... the thing was doing its job quite well by itself… He feared that if he let a single word out, it would be a moan or some pathetic whimpering. He hadn’t decided if he would ask for _more_ instead of stopping this torture. His voice had already started to betray him, and the thing dug inside Snape’s flesh was so overwhelming, he felt he was going to explode, felt like... like he was on the edge of cumming.

Feverish, Snape tried to forbid the thoughts swirling in his head. He wasn’t even able to stand up this time: his legs would give out under him. He couldn’t Apparate away. He was trapped. The only thing he wanted now was to plead, plead whoever that was to _please stop_, or he would rock his hips right there right now... Flush hardening on his face, nipples way too solid, hot, fully aroused, he ran his fingers in his hair before letting the black locks fall over his burning face, gripping them as hard as he was gripping the table. He was going to spread out on the desk if the secret happy jolting kept on, head hiding in his arms. As much as he fought not to, his will was slipping away, leaving him quite... quite craving for more. He could just feel it, his cock throbbing in need, leaking out, and he was forced to pant, pant lightly but still, to keep on the facade. He was breathless anyway, with his heart pounding madly… How convenient the panting matched the dildo’s insane pace. It was like a mating session right now, in front of the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, in front of the fool who was surely delighted by the view, keeping the pleasure under cover, keeping the crack of his composure at bay — damn it, this hour wasn’t supposed to be Sex Ed — but he could only do so much, he was human after all... Between the murmurs of students, he heard his crotch begging for more touch, instead of hiding himself in vain behind the desk. The dildo was teasing him to give out, his body was already agreeing with it. Damn, he had spent the whole hour refusing, and now…

_Nnh! _He mewled and purred inwardly again, swallowing the sounds back down his throat at the pulsation. He then knew he just couldn’t resist as well as he thought. Paralyzed, Snape —

“Ahh-haah!” 

Without warning he let out the throaty moan aloud in the class, unable to stop his body from jerking violently against the chair. That was it, that was too much! The object was _trashing from the inside_, with everything it could do. He had lost, but please, please don’t let force him anything more!

“S-stop!” he gasped as another wave of lust crashed him. “Whoever did this, please stop... I’m at your mercy!” he pleaded weakly.

He felt like he was at the mercy of the object anyway. Helpless. Worse than any Cruciatus session. 

His hips arched like a wave under the brutal sexual delight, the movement followed to the tip of his head, toes curling. Snape found his shoulders tensed, his Adam apple prominent, moving as he swallowed the excess of saliva, thus having to look down to beg... He didn’t care now, this had to _stop_...

« I won’t expel you, j-just... »

His eyes rolled up as he let a deep, long groan, and right then, the professor dismissed anything else. He answered his body instincts and savagely rolled to hump the armchair, oblivious for one blissful and torturous moment of the staring of his students. His addictive stroking was almost unbearable. He thought for a moment that the pranksters would take pity on him… he had quite humiliated himself by these few seconds… but the thing filling him only seemed to increase its violation.

He gave up. Pushing the chair away, which wasn’t feeling good enough, he fell in a loud thud against the dark ebony desk, forgetting the ink, the papers flying away, instead captivated by the huge bulge in his trousers. It was hurting, how needy he was. Desperate problems required desperate measures.

He unzipped his slakes, lowered them just over the knees, and plunged his hand down the black briefs, steadying himself with the other. There was a shrill sound far away, but he could only hear the pulsing and the drumming. Snape hadn’t ever done this before, yet he had no choice but to force his fingers up his entrance. They met the soft buzzing object, moving as if it was alive, and he _tried_ to get it out: unsuccessful. The damn thing seemed to have a consciousness of its own, as it slipped away from him, digging impossibly deeper, meeting his prostate – he’d be surprised if it wouldn’t leave him sore. Not only the damn dildo was trembling, but it was worming its way, twisting his flesh, stroking the nut-sized region repeatedly, reckless, restless. It stilled his breath, how _well_ it was doing it. Stroking, sliding, slithering – the movements were damn _perfect_, meeting exactly what his body desired, it felt _good_…

Hoping his robes would somehow keep his parts quite private, he plunged deeper, milky white thighs leveled up and kept tight against each other...

He couldn’t help his body writhing helplessly at the pitiless hammering of his prostate, protest fading into despair, as strength began to leave him powerless to the — he mewled softly again — was it stuck so deep he couldn’t let it out? He wasn’t prepared for this — 

« Uun-_uuugh_! »

His sphincters were contracting so hard anyway he couldn’t get his fingers around the object he felt moving under his fingertips. It was even _slippery_, so it could move around with ease. It was over. Another deep, low, long whimper forced out of his lips... again another drawled out with passion, his knees falling to the arching of his back, edging the hot dildo deep as ever, feet dangling behind the desk and cheeks kept close — another _twist _and _hit _and _tease _and he flushed harder, thrilled, drool sticking out between his tongue and palate. He couldn’t help it then, if the culprit was going to finish him like this, then he could only oblige and accompany the rhythmic internal pounding. His entrance was tight shut yet he was being fucked endlessly, harassed like a toy. Now he couldn’t keep it up, hiccuping as the toy was provoking stinging waves of blinding bliss one after the another at frantic pace, as he felt dozen pairs of eyes burning on his writhing form in his weakness, as it just wouldn’t get pass the edge. He resorted to grind his crotch against his hand. Hips rocking up in the air, head titled down, tears seeping out of his eyes... Pure pleasure deafening, echoing on the walls. 

He wasn’t like himself anymore. He could only feel submission at the wand forcing... forcing... groaning... moaning... squeaking...

As Snape kept wriggling and trashing on the furniture, most Slytherins and Gryffindors found their eyes widen at the sudden reaction. First, seeing their own professor humping his chair, on the brink of toppling it off. _Hearing _his loud pants, filled with tension; and soon after, his sweet high-pitched pleadings. 

Lavender Brown fainted in Ron’s arms, but really, the rest of the class wasn’t reacting this way at all. Hermione was blushing with embarrassment, and most of the class was horrified at first, except for Malfoy and Potter it seemed. However, as they stared at the professor in all his sexual movements, the reason for the blushing shifted.

Dean Thomas always had butterflies when staring at some girls, especially those at Beauxbâtons, but what he was seeing there, it struck a chord within him. The man had been visibly struggling, a moment of such desperate passion that left him hot. Each sound the professor produced, it seemed to burn itself into his brain. His chest fluttered at the hot sight of the sweating man nearly stripped bare in front of them all, and he was sure he wasn’t the only one responding to the mating appeal, feeling his cock slowly hardening. He just knew what to remember next time he’d feel aroused, even if it was quite inappropriate. He began wanting one sound after the other, craning his neck just a bit to peer closer at the man. There was some curious, masculine smell now that he thought of it. The session was quite spectacular after all.

However surprised that anybody had attempted this at their renowned professor, and succeeded, he just had to thank them personally for such a beautiful scene.

Snape was panting loudly, half-moaning all the while, when it didn’t erupt as full blown-out groans. 

And then they saw his face tilt upside down, silky hair brushing the stone pavements. It was wet with sweat, saliva, meddled with tears — nearly crying. They saw him biting his lower lip furiously, purring a loud “_Mmmhh-hhh!_” and resuming his incoherent vocalizations.

Snape didn’t think his body could keep up. He half-sobbed the next sounds. The heat was as strong as it could be inside. Muscles trembled.

A final pleading scream bobbled up his chest and went to get past him but it got stuck in his throat, as climax waved stronger and faster through his nerves. He wasn’t even aware of his body convulsing. Snape was faintly aware of his tongue sticking out, drooling, because his mind flashed in his eyes, bright and incoherent. The peak of bliss seemed to last forever. 

There was a soft knock, as the professor’s head fell limply against the wooden desk.

« Huff... huff... huhh... » 

When the world regained its colors, and some mockery of strength found his limbs again, he rolled on the desk and toppled his body down on the chair. Exhausted. Thoroughly sated. That had been such a strong orgasm, the best he could remember... he couldn’t mind brushing his hair out of his face, eyelids heavy.

It was useful enough to shield him from his students. 

The furious reddening came back. 

He had just come full force in front of his students, in front of Potter and Malfoy. 

It was useless really, to try hiding his black briefs and the thick white liquid trailing down from his chest to his wet thighs. He felt weak. He’d have wanted to sleep if fear and fury weren’t born in his frail body. That was... It had happened. Such a thing had happened. Uttermost humiliation. He had failed to resist, someone in this class had successfully led him to orgasm. Teasing and softening him for the whole previous hour, he added.

He was going to say something, anything in the thick silence that had followed his agitation, oddly ringing loud in each one’s ears. However someone spoke up first:

« Wow I think... I think I might be gay. »

« Me and you both, Thomas. »

That cut his breath short. And now he noticed it: his students were on the edge of their chairs, quite mesmerized. He blushed harder. They were getting off on the sight of him, _Snape_… Well... at least they were taking it better than expected... but still. He was feeling quite cold in the damp dungeons now. He trembled in his exhaustion and shrill.

He glared at the two Slytherin girls, fanning themselves, the Potter brat, surprised and seemingly aroused, Draco, smiling despite himself, Longbottom whose eyes were still wide open, all the ones who had assisted to his crisis. All of them were _drooling_ over him.

What would he say to his colleagues? To the Headmaster? The next students that would step in the class? He couldn’t allow this information out… Right now, he wanted nothing else but to crawl in a hole and let himself die in it. They say ridicule does not kill; he about to prove the contrary.

More silence followed for the next minutes. Nobody dared to move. He gulped – his slakes were still undone in front of them and the object resting in his intestines – and murmured what had become an evidence:

“This… _incident_… better not leave this classroom.” He hoped the threat had enough hissing in it for them to oblige. It was also evident the fool who had done this to him better not reiterate.

_Although he wasn’t sure if he’d protest, given the class’ reaction… _

He shook his head.

The dunderheads nodded, subdued somehow. Snape breathed silently. He draped his thighs his dark robes, fear and dread looming on his face. The ogling of his students was unbearable, as well as the memory of his pleadings, his outright moans, his ridicule trashing on the desk playing before his eyes. He looked up again, noticing his students immobile. He looked up at the clock: time was up. He dismissed them.

When motion relived his numb limbs, and when he sat himself up, he felt the dildo still inside. He blushed. He zipped his pants on it.

He’d stick it out later. For now, he pulled his robed tight against his stealthy form, licking his wounds.


	2. The Snake Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on PerciaxXXx's fifth chapter of Dark Idiosynscrasies.  
After the last session, Severus Snape must prove again that he is worthy of his Dark Lord's pet. Whether he finds it enjoyable or not, he will have to resist things he didn't think a human could ever have bared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ WARNING /!\  
This chapter deals with a looot of strange stuff.  
First, it's a Nagini/Snape slash. Yes, snake sex (also she's black here, I prefer this color ^^).  
Second, I believe it deals with more or less (soft) vore in the beginning? I tried to detail it and, well, it seems so. I just hope you like this stuff and won't judge too much...  
And then... Well, it obviously doesn't deal with Snape's complex character ^^'
> 
> I've tried to improve since last chapter. I found I wrote too much descriptions and too much thoughts for a work supposed to be erotic and so I tried to focus on actions and feelings and sights. I hope then that it is faster to read. I had a bit of a hard time in the middle of the text as well as imagining/detailing the room in which it takes place.  
Also, a fellow fan (?) asked me if I could do another PoV... Well, here, I switch between characters. Hope it makes up for it?
> 
> Enjoy!

Severus took a deep breath before entering the small room. It was new to him: cosy, curtains of strange motives and adorned with pearls hanging from the magic ceiling. So different from the traditional quarters of Malfoy Manor. The floor was soft, and as he looked down, he realized his shoes rested on a carpet. A strange perfume floated in the air. It oddly reminded him of a Divination classroom... Was it the scent’s power, or did the place really feel so good his eyelids fluttered? The room was almost cool, however it was lit with bluebell flames. A strange fire that gave an intriguing atmosphere, and before it, shadows cast by the Death Eaters. They sat in a U, back to the fireplace, either on couches or on armchairs. In the centre? The Dark Lord, in all his majesty, slumped in his throne, Nagini... Nagini loved around his neck like always. 

“Severus... Please sit.”

The subject was making his way to a couch (all armchairs were taken unfortunately) but the snake-like man raised his hand.

“No... At my feet. There.”

The spy scowled the slightest bit but executed anyway... He knelt before his Master. 

“No Severus.” He winced. “I mean sit, not kneel.”

A giggle could be heard at the side: it was Bellatrix, pleased that her dodgy rival had failed the Dark Lord twice. A simple hiss and she was hushed. The scarlet eyes turned to him at once. 

“Have you brought any information this time?”

“Yes, my Lord.” At that, many fussed on their seats, embarrassed by their own incompetence. “With Miss Dolores Umbridge as Headmistress of Hogwarts, and the Ministry at her hand, she was able to force McGonagall as well as the gatekeeper out of the school. She is rising in power. Her Inquisitorial Squad, consisting in Slytherins, are tasting corruption, enrolled further by the second. Soon enough, she will take control of the castle and Hogwarts will breed future followers for you, my Lord. It is only a shame Dumbledore’s office won’t open...”

Voldemort seemed thoroughly pleased. 

“Ah... See? This is what we call a true Slytherin, my dear Bellatrix. This is why Severus is so valuable. By staying at Hogwarts and assisting our friend, he helps our great army to take power. Staying in Azkaban for 14 years on the sole purpose of showing off your devotion has been regrettably useless. If I was back in Hogwarts, I would have called that a _Gryffindor_ move.”

Snape smirked along several chuckles around the place. The woman’s face became sour and ugly. 

“My Lord—!”

“Hush Bellatrix,” Voldemort ordered. The back of his bony fingers stroked Nagini’s head once more before he continued:

“By all means, Severus, you deserve reward. Only one of our kind is missing, but I promise you will get your due.”

The scarlet eyes blinked slowly before the Dark Lord’s teeth were bared. 

“I believe our last session wasn’t too incapacitating... Have you recovered?”

Severus gulped inaudibly. “Yes, my Lord.”

“Have you enjoyed it?”

“Yes, my Lord, I enjoyed it very much indeed...”

“Then,” he continued on a calm tone, flicking his slit pupils to the pet, “it will cause no problem to repeat the event, hm?”

Severus’ eyes widened. Was he turning up as a strip tease for the Dark Side? Him? The answer was clear though, when he too looked at Nagini. The Maledictus had raised her head, eyeing him with curiosity and interest. Was it lust? 

“Nagini” — Snape startled — “has told me how pleased she has been by your performance last time. She keeps you in great esteem, Severus: I have spent a night hearing her depicting everything she liked in you. She wishes to enjoy it again. Will it be a problem?”

“Of course not. I will oblige... I’m honored, my Lord, and pleased she has found my body enjoyable...”

Voldemort chuckled. “Well, it is not as if it had been very hard for you, was it? You enjoyed it very much, as well as your compeers here. It shouldn’t be a problem at all.”

Hasty footsteps were heard. The last of the Death Eaters’ inner circle completed the reunion. Several torches were lit: the fire had the color of blood this time, mixing the midnight blue atmosphere with a pinky air. It felt warm all of a sudden, so warm in fact, that Severus wanted to take his travelling cloak off, which he did soon after. He glanced around: the werewolf wore a look of hunger, the Malfoys, of amazement. The others were showing various faces of excitement. If Snape had been in a more comfortable place, he would have glared them to death, no matter how humiliating the last session had been. 

Voldemort cleared his throat. “Severus... We will wait for another demonstration of your performances... As a true Slytherin, handling a snake should be second nature. In fact, I believe you do not need to speak the Snakes’ language to become a snake-charmer. Be ready.”

Nagini stared at the man. The man from before, the man that would send strange echoes under her scales. She was smitten. The man was quite tall and all black, deep-voiced and delicate... He had that glint of genius in his eyes of onyx. A perfume that she would engulf each time he was around. Was it the scent of plants, the scent of old things, the scent of a man? She hardly moved when her Master raised his wand. At once Snape felt lighter and... more clean. 

“Now we wouldn’t want Nagini to be soiled, would we?” Voldemort murmured. Snape blushed in embarrassment, but kept a strong facade. Thirty seconds passed in an awkward silence. Snape startled a bit when his Master raised his eyebrow. He stood up. Here he was before a circle of spectators expecting him to arouse their senses. What should he do? He fidgeted, nervous in front of the shadows hiding the blue fire. Should he dance? Ugh... Yet he knows Voldemort had lost a little patience. It was apparently fun though to see such great Death Eater acting shy after the last orgies...

A heavy thud on the floor turned Snape’s blood cold. He froze in front of the rearing snake on the soft carpet. Nagini slithered to his feet and after a look, she slid on the smooth material and delved... under his trousers. Snape shuddered but he had to play along... and so he let her roll around his ankle. He discarded his outer robes then he unbuttoned his coat delicately. The audience could only see a tube-like bump in his pants as Severus got to throw his clothe away. When the snake encountered his crotch area, they could barely see any movement yet. But the view turned hotter when looking at the Potions Master’s face; so hot in fact, that the man would shiver at the strange contact and flush harder. He didn’t know whether he should join his legs to press her on or spread them apart for the Dark Lord to see... There were cushions and pillows on the floor... Severus decided to slowly lay on them. His shoes, his belt, his pants followed the discarded coat. He ignored the whistle that erupted, he had a Lord to please and a snake loved under his shirt. And when he was left only in his socks, black boxers and slick pristine shirt, Severus threw his head backwards and groomed his shiny smooth black hair. On the new light, he appeared almost... charming. His fleshy skin shined in milky white, easily colored in bubbles of blood red and midnight blue running his strong thighs. It was hot in there, he should loosen up some clothes again... so he unbuttoned his almost overlong shirt, closing his eyes to feel a cool, scaly snake tightening her grip around his waist.

The admirers soon found Nagini nuzzling his belly button. Snape’s breath quickened. He didn’t know if the cool snake was calming his burning flesh or actually producing numbing cold waves... He wondered why he was now shivering under a tiny lick of his navel. Maybe she would go for the nipples next? Severus finally could loosen his shirt completely. The man was constricted by an abnormally large black sentient snake. It almost felt like an embrace... Only his socks and underwear left now...

After testing his belly button for a while, Nagini slithered away. Her snoot disconnected from the sensitive skin and she plunged between the bases of the man’s thighs; in fact, she had delved under his boxers. The man shivered at the direct contact. Of course his organ was half-swollen, however, she didn’t need it right now. Nagini crept past the hard member, past the sac, followed the cleft of the man’s butt. The spy shivered: would she try to enter him right now? No, she had already slithered past his butt too: she was sliding up between his shoulder blades, around his elbows, wriggling at the base of his neck then under his inky black hair. 

“Come on! Do something!” was a protest among the agreeing crowd. Snape obliged. As the reptile played with his silky locks, he raised his hands along the slender form until they reached his chest. His erection was becoming slightly painful somehow. Snape braced himself before running his thumbs on his nipples. Yes, the Death Eaters liked that... He proceeded by taking them both under his index then pinch them slowly, rolling them. It was not a bad feeling, really. He wouldn’t come off from that, but as he closed his eyes under the hanging snake’s underside and took deep breaths to relax, he decided it was actually a soothing sensation. He arched his back, parted his knees and began humping softly the Maledictus’ tail. Not much sensation still, until the snake understood and coiled her tail harder against his member. Snape gasped. There was a growing bulge in his underwear: was it the snake’s tail or his growing erection? Oh Merlin, she had encircled it with her tip... Yes, the underwear... Snape ran a hand downward following his belly line. Oh wait... He could rest his slender fingers on the bulge and then...

“Mmhh...” was his soft moan. He was getting really aroused... The snake’s grip had only strengthened, so his hips rolled harder under his palm. This felt morbidly good. 

He locked a thumb behind the material and pulled it down; under black pubic hair poked a reddish organ warped by Nagini’s secure body. Snape shifted, raised his hips; the underwear was rolled down, thrown away. He didn’t even bother to use a hand to discard his socks, he preferred grasping the snake’s form and running on it in a stroking motion. 

“Ahh...”

Nagini had finished her inspection. She had felt the man’s hand over her body, felt the thin skin of his arousal roll back more and more, and now she would dangle her tip in impatience. Contented with the servant’s circling caresses and warm soft skin, she ignored the applauds. What they would expect to follow didn’t approach in any way what happened next.

Now was the time she would try something new. 

Nagini had made sure to let a loose grip around Snape’s arms. She rose from the top of his head, dived down, pressed her snoot against his lips. It was unexpected, yet Snape obliged a kiss. Some raised their eyebrows in curiosity, others were bored. The spy thought it was going for a long smooch, which was weird since he hadn’t imagined a snake could like that. His head startled a bit, but he obeyed again, when she started to find her way in the seam of his lips. His mouth parted around her bumpy head. He wanted to kiss, but how should he do this? He guessed he was forced to suck a little bit, tangling their tongues, tasting her. How was it she wasn’t scared to be in someone else’s mouth? Why was she doing this? Yet again, she had been the one to pound his insides last time, maybe she really had a twisted mind. 

He made up by running his slick muscle all around the bits that resided in his mouth, drenching her in loads of saliva. Oh... maybe that was it... to lube her a bit before... 

Nagini was really satisfied. Time for more...hopefully the human could handle it with a little help. Tightening her grasp around his arms, she slithered past his mouth...

And pushed past his epiglottis.

Snape shook violently. Oh God. He started to choke on her form. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes, blurred his vision as he struggled against a strong urge to puke. She pushed still and now his lips were stretched around a fuller snake part. Severus felt as if he was filled up to his nose; yet he swallowed more of her snake body. 

At that the Death Eaters widened their eyes, some disgusted, some incredibly aroused by the show. 

“That’s it Snape!” a cried echoed with a whistle, “Take her all the way down!” they cackled. Death Eaters started to clap their hands in encouragement. Voldemort smiled in contentment.

Snape tried and failed a few coughs. More tears rolled on his chin. It wasn’t this tender despite her flexible flesh: she would initiate the coiling and the uncoiling movements, and all he had to do was to keep up the rhythm, which he found really hard. That wasn’t what he’d imagine when thinking about deepthroating... Immediately he was struck with an idea. 

Craning his head, tending his throat, so you could see a bulge all around his Adam apple, then sustaining it with the palm of his hand, he let her trail deep as if she was just liquid down his oesophagus — although he couldn’t forget how thick it felt. While he was at it, he decided to resume the rubs around his girth. At last the pain subsided for more pleasure. Sobbing silently in compensation, he wondered how it was her scales weren’t hurting; instead she felt just cold and slick... and quite heavy. However, halfway through, he had understood and was now sticking his tongue from under to take more of her. 

All the while, as Nagini made her descent and curled in the spy’s insides, she began to consider him more. How sweet and valuable Snape had been thus far. Intelligent, soft, precise, emanating a strong manly scent. She had sensed the littlest use of Occlumency last time, unleashing emotions that had been stored far back her primal mind. Pictures and memories of her past lover had tickled off as she had rested tightly surrounded by walls of delectable flesh. She remembered fondly her previous experiment: the man had been incredibly tense at first… A faraway remnant of her ancient human form allowed her to feel some kind of attachment. “Severus Snape” was his name. It sounded good. She had memories of sweet muscles, squishy organs, erotic animalistic vocalizations, and most of all, like she feels right now… As he moaned through his nose, his low voice rings all the deeper. It’s nearly a deafening sound rippling through her slender form. A good thing his belly could be stretched without too much difficulty, this thin man was bordering underweight. Snape hummed softly, and suddenly, she realized how warm he was. The bodily warmth a snake loves feeling as it coils around its master was nothing compared to the extreme heat inside. It sated her; the delight rattled her skin from head to tail. She could hear his heart fleeting, pumping hard in excitement and fear, hear a belly rumble. The contrast was intriguing, as her body was still warped around a mewling Snape outside. Better have the rest follow.

Shoulders tensed, Snape slurped to help her. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Had you asked what he’d think about the words "snake", "swallowing", "man", it would have been in this exact order, not the other way around... He briefly wondered if she would push downwards but no, his stomach was feeling heavier by the second, lower organs remaining untouched. He couldn’t help smoothing his abdomen with the hand that had held his throat, gripping under, feeling a squelch from inside. Oh, how weird it felt. He could guess her head, knots that were fussing. Snape exhaled in relief: Nagini was going easy on him, if a little insisting. 

All of a sudden however, his eyes blinked hard, new tears slipping through wet eyelashes. He was struck by a strong heave, then another. 

Nagini felt it and guessed why. 

And so the snake crept faster because the thickest part was coming. Severus choked. He would bet his face was turning blue, and his jaw hurt from staying open for so much time. 

It didn’t last long though. 

Finally, it passed with ease, Snape patting his chest to calm down. It was almost the end, soon he would breathe in satisfaction. 

Seconds ticked as he finished the rest of Nagini, suckling her like a noodle, slurping, gulping a last time the thin tip of her tail until he fell on the carpet.

“Bravo!” cackled the leader while Severus contented in blinking away the fog in his mind. He was followed by the whistles of the Death Eaters. There was Bellatrix in particular who felt some jealousy as Voldemort congratulated Snape with interest. She sneered. Some of his subordinates protested. 

“My Lord,” began Malfoy, “can we —”

“Silence,” Voldemort replied simply. “You will only assist. Tonight is Nagini’s night, and she does not wish any of your hands, as fun as it has been last time...”

Narcissa sighed. The master observed the scene before him: a sweaty naked man stirring along with the skin of his belly, huffing and panting in helplessness. 

“So, Severus, how does it feel?”

Snape blinked. “My Lord, it... it feels... strange.”

“Strange? Is that it?”

“I-I mean —”

“Oh no, it’s alright… It must be quite the peculiar sensation after all. Does Nagini do her job well? Do you feel pleased?”

“I... I...”

But the man was in no state to answer. When the only thing the spy could manage was a low whimper, Voldemort shook his head and settled deeper in the comfy armchair.

Snape kept circling his belly, leveling it up. No, it wasn’t that big, it was just... solid. Moving. Heavy too. To be honest, he felt as if he had taken a full dinner in one go. By this point, should he call the snake a parasite? Or was he experiencing something akin to pregnancy? A new kind of show with snakes? He decided not to think too much about it... God, Death Eaters had such wrong fantasies... then again, why was he enjoying this... why was his girth dribbling with thick liquid, veins so swollen he felt as if he was going to burst? He swore it had become so sensitive the lightest touch could drive him insane. 

After a few minutes of rubbing his chest in hopes it wouldn’t become painful (organs weren’t meant for that after all), Snape yelped. Nagini had decided to play with more imagination, to make it last longer. She didn’t want to use Snape’s lower parts yet... because she still wanted to test his mouth, his tight throat, to taste his bitter saliva again while remaining in his stomach. It was pitch black there, although it was incredibly hot and squishy. A good thing her master had used a spell so she could breathe with ease… She could listen to everything there, from the frantic heartbeats to each breath that would push against the membranes. It would almost feel like a nest, a cocoon; she couldn’t decide whether she wished to be larger so she could fit in two holes at once or smaller so she could nestle there, sleep in a perfect host. She had her time and fun to stretch around, figure out where the connection with lower organs were situated; she had knotted and re-knotted and now she was ready to do something appearing sometimes in her dreams, something appealing to a large, human-eating snake like her…

Pushing upwards, she managed to open the valve again. Again, she couldn’t get enough of his wet, sizzling hot caverns, the incredibly soft tissue, followed by a lengthy, strong ring of muscles. Nagini had heard Snape’s yelp and felt his body shift in a new position, she was pleased and amused with the man. How could she have not thought of it earlier? Instead of eating humans whole in one go, she could have experimented with their body further. It was incredibly empowering to control, to possess a human; the snake wasn’t struggling inside another because it had been eaten and was going to die, no, Nagini could play with a man she felt great esteem for. Maybe it was what made the difference from a simple corpse. 

And so she kept on her travel upwards, Snape raising on his knees and taking a breath. It was all weird. Normally the feeling of something going up his throat meant he was puking, now? He felt her triangle head at the base of his throat, taking a rest. There was a bulge there, below his Adam apple. He couldn’t have chosen another worst moment to answer to his body urge to gulp because her form slid slickly at the back of his throat. He closed his eyes in front of the audience, waiting. He felt her nose at the back of his tongue, sliding on the tiny gap of the organ. She stopped a few seconds behind his teeth. Death Eaters could see Snape’s mouth was full, lips and cheeks slightly swollen. He waited for her next move, her head pressing against his palate, writhing around; at last she nuzzled his teeth, he opened them and a snake raised its head, reared up from a mouth. Bellatrix decided to make a sound of disgust however she was alone, for the rest applauded again, amazed with a man who could handle that.

Nagini didn’t wait any longer: the fresh air was cooling the spy’s bittersweet saliva on her scales. She let more of her body fall from the entrance. She curled around the base of a milky thigh to have support. As Snape felt a tiny, forked tongue touch the head of his swollen gland, he could not help a muffled sound. Long trails of drool were falling on the floor. He feared for a moment that the snake would eat him out literally but that fear was unfounded. Soon, soft sounds erupted from his nose. He squirmed and writhed as Nagini bobbed with no difficulty her head around his rock-hard cock. Fangs grazed the sensitive skin and Snape whimpered.

“Mmhhff! Gghh! Nn-hh-mmhh! HHMM!” The audience heard. As Nagini took the entire length and Snape’s eyes rolled backwards, the light choking only making this more intense, his hips refused to still, humping and jerking to meet her mouth with more force at each passing second. Snape considered touching his nipples but the scene asked for other measures: he curled his fingers around the warm, wet snake and stroke, up and down and up and down… In rhythm with Nagini, he slid his hands to the base, near his mouth. Suckling sounds erupted along with whimpers, as if he was sucking another cock. He cried, oh but, how good it felt… His legs parted even more, Snape was almost there, yet Nagini decided otherwise. She nuzzled his testicles, flicked her tongue; took one, took another, rolled them, tasted them, as she knew the helpless man above loved. Snape threw his head backwards, sweaty, hot, aroused and oblivious to the assembly in front of him.

Nagini resumed some more suck until she can taste semen erupting inside. Snape’s body convulsed under strong spasms. Death Eaters cried out in excitement. She made sure to pump all the seed before retracting to his cavern.

Snape felt in heaven and so he didn’t consider his next moves a lot. As soon as he knew she was going back inside, he welcomed her enthusiastically. He almost sucked her in. When finally his swollen lips closed on her snoot, he gulped with delight to help the travel back and licked his lips in a sigh.

Sated, panting, sleepy and tired, Snape wasn’t ready to her next moves, once more. Nagini rested little for she plunged deeper than the stomach. The spy’s body was slumped against pillows. If he was vaguely conscious of his stretching belly under his nose, Voldemort noticed with amusement the noodle-like, serpentine bulges it formed. Tender yet quite fast, Nagini arrived to her destination.

She would not poke out of his hole yet. She would try something else, see if it was possible to stay inside…

Snape shivered as the snake’s scales grazed his inner gland. Unwillingly, his legs parted as if he tried to stretch his ass cheeks and let her free with more ease. But no, he realized soon enough the following torture. He groaned.

Nagini pressed against the prostate she felt, guessing all the while if she was doing it right by the man’s grunts and high-pitched whimpers. He rolled his hips, protested and writhed again but soon enough loud cries of need echoed around the room. Snape’s fingers pulled at his hair, he was going mad. He arched his back, curled and followed each wave of pleasure… _Stop! Please don’t stop, oh!! Aahh! Yes, more – more!! Fuck yes, fuck – unngh!!_

When it became all too obvious she would not come out, Snape rolled onto his belly and raised his hips, imagining a strong, thick cock slapping against his ass cheeks.

The Death Eaters protested: “Hey, show us! Turn around and let us see her fuck you! Come on!”

Voldemort shook his head; it was clear that his spy could not hear them… However he was pleasantly surprised. Snape grunted and turned around. After that he collapsed on his chest and met the snake’s push-and-pulls. His moans grew lewd, unabashed. Malfoy asked his Master again the permission to join but no: the show was all Snape’s tonight…

Snape’s guts constricted. He was finally… finally…

“I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna—!”

However it didn’t come. Snape’s eyes flew open. He wiggled his backside in frustration: he wanted more! Why was she stopping there… it was torture.

Nagini had other plans indeed. She knew now that she could drive a human insane by the simple rub of a walnut-sized organ. She was able to stay inside, but now… Now her fun could really start. The tight ring of muscles stretched around her snoot which poked outside a pinky hole. The air was so cold outside… she needed warmth and comfort again. And so she reared in front of the circle of spectators, flicking her tongue in defiance. Only to her Master did she turn her head in wonder. He approved. Snape was grunting behind, panting loudly. Nagini wiggled to see him respond with a shiver. She looked at the floor to see a pair of balls and suddenly her instinct told her what she needed to do. She coiled her body securely around a thigh, then another, then knotted. And the fun resumed. It was announced with a long, shaky mewl from the man who was digging his nails on one of his ass cheeks. 

“Honestly… it’s taking forever!” Bellatrix complained to the werewolf. “Look at this, screaming like a whore…”

“Exactly.”

And when she realized the looks of her Death Eater comrades around, she pouted and abandoned.

“Na-Nagini! Unngh! More… _m-more!_”

But the snake would not answer.

“My Lord… m-my Lord – _aauuggh_! Tell her… please tell her –“

“Oh but she knows what she needs to do, Severus…” the snake-like man answered slyly.

Nagini agreed. Of course she would not finish the man like that. She missed it, it had been a long time not that she had dreamed of doing it again… She slid outside the hole, and then retracted. Slowly… tenderly… making sure to touch the sensitive spot in the man’s butt. He loved it, she heard it. Amazing, how compliant and adaptable he was. So submissive, and so willing. His hole would stretch then close, always around her slick body. Lovely… Her thick flesh backing up inside the heat, while she now slid between his legs and resumed another suck while she was at it. Nagini did all this slowly however. She would not rush, she would make this last until the man couldn’t take it anymore. Push… Bob out… Pull… Suck back…

Never in his life had Snape imagined something so dirty and yet so lewd. A Slytherin snake-charmer… If he had known what it meant… His prickling body caressed by a huge female snake… More sweat fell in his eyes, body shuddering in tension. He was suffocating with need, but no, what could he do, Nagini would have her way and he had to ensure a good show… He licked his lips again, caressing his bulging belly while meeting the agonizingly slow thrusts. He was so tempted to grip her head and do the job himself. Flushed, silky black hair falling around his face, he could not help a desperate sob as Nagini stopped her ministrations. Sure, she was still teasing him from the prostate… but he needed more… sweet Merlin he needed more… 

“Mh-mmhh…” he whimpered in a surprising high-pitched voice. Voldemort’s scarlet eyes lit up in mirth. Good… his fellow Death Eater was desperately needy, judging by his breathless mumbles.

The human truly was a jewel. His protests had become purrs, although he clearly wanted to finish it off. Well, Nagini was going to end the show with a good climax. Slithering swiftly around the man’s abdomen, she locked her body around in a large knot as she prepared for her last move. The slow movements had allowed all her inhuman strength to come back, all the while keeping Severus aware and ready – willing even. If she had true lips, she would smile in anticipation…

“Huh..? _Urrgh!_”

He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as pain and pleasure took over. He hardly heard the excited gasps and encouragements behind, oh no, he had other things to be concerned of. Nagini was glad her head was shaped in a triangle, it was easier to slip inside again. She had stopped her upper tail’s movements and was now trying to meet the inner warmth again. Hopefully the hole would relax enough and accommodate, if the man wished to survive a double penetration. Sweat pearled on his forehead, mouth parted in a silent O. And finally…

She pushed with all her strength.

Back home.

Severus roared in pleasure. It was unbearable. Two thick ends past his butthole – how had his body managed, for heaven’s sake?! And now Nagini –

“Oh god! Oh god, _y – YES!_ FUCK!”

It was all he could do. While Nagini’s tail would slide outwards, she would dive her head inwards. Sometimes, if she was feeling generous enough, she would propel in-and-out in one motion. Yes, she could feel it, how the gland was mercilessly hammered. Oh, she had found the right angle, but it wasn’t strong enough…

Keeping a strong grip of his caverns, she poked more of her thickest part outside, and like a wave, the extra length gave her more momentum for her head: she brutally penetrated the man’s butt… eliciting a frantic scream of delight.

And by each ticking second, the thrusts only grew in bestiality.

“So, my most-loyal servant… Do you like what Nagini offers?”

“Uunngh… My Lord – _ggnhh_!”

Voldemort smiled once more. After all, he knew how much Nagini was competent… It would be a miracle if Snape managed any coherent sound: “You do?”

“My – my _Looorrrdd~ P-ple_-_eassse_…” he undulated strongly and gasped – “OH YES I LOVE IT!”

At what Voldemort chuckled.

Snape was in delirium. His comrades could tell by the enlarged pupils that had rolled in the eye sockets or the drool tippling from his now bleeding lips. It was going so hard and fast. Oh, he wanted it to last longer, forever even… Surely another entertainment was in his Master’s mind… Maybe he could arrange that? Doing it at Hogwarts maybe… Snape’s blush hardened: oh yes, maybe he could do it in Dumbledore’s office during a report… in class…

Desperate, he took his achingly-hard girth in his hands – good, it was already oozing with semen again, the snake had helped him at that – and he stroke and –

“OOOHH!”

More lewd scenes flashed before his eyes in his excitement: Doing it in class… oh yes, maybe it would level his mood up, maybe doing it next to Potter… Maybe have Nagini poking out from his hole and sucking him off under his robes, she was easy to hide after all. Maybe – _ahhh_ – maybe doing it in bed, have sleepless nights – and nobody would know should they happen to enter his rooms without knocking – maybe in the Great Hall too – in the corridors – in front of his students – at meal – under Minerva’s nose –

“Oooww, oohh, pwwease! Yes, _harder_! Aah, ahh, _oh god_!”

Nagini wiggled her tail in amusement. Meanwhile the dirty thoughts seemed to reach a peak until he could not resist anymore… Have Nagini inhabit his body and rub him from the inside – maybe have her coiled around his body – have her fuck him senseless everywhere no matter the time – being fucked at all times until he lost his mind – how would his colleagues react if he erupted in long needy wails like now, squirming like a snake – and have his genitals rubbed and sucked and struck –

He came.

Several times in a row. 

Nagini was surprisingly immobilized by the incredibly strong constriction of the ring of muscles for the whole length of the orgasm. It was by no doubt one of the best the man would experience. The body sounds became deafening, the man was howling; the carpet, the pillows, the man’s stomach up to his chin were covered in loads of white semen. 

Severus Snape thought he had fallen asleep or unconscious by the time his eyes half-opened. Through thick eyelashes, he realized his body was covered in more than his own liquid. In fact, he was wearing layers of human seeds... the Death Eaters’ surely. He felt however the reptile sliding out of his hole... oh well, not completely. Nagini’s head was still locked inside, the muscles still quite tight around her neck. She was tired, so, so tired; fortunately, she had already the idea of the perfect place to rest. For the last time, her body slid out, reared while she was still resting her head inside along with the very tip of her tail. It was a tall figure rising in an arc above Snape’s numb body. The man did whine softly when he felt the snake adjusting with some writhing. And the huge snake pushed deep, deeper than any human could do. Her scaled length delved with ease and ran inside the slightly swelling belly. Snape had to bare a not-so-unpleasant sensation of being filled up to the brims. Finally the tip emerged, lashed high above the spy, and with a last pull, slithered left to right, up to down until it was secured behind pink muscles; until it was no longer visible. Severus collapsed on the side. 

So even when Malfoy kneeled to pick him up, placed a kiss and a tongue against his lips and smoothed his hair as well as his stilling abdomen, he simply could not answer the touches. Arms dangling numb on his sides, a last look at the Dark Lord’s gleeful eyes... and he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....  
Hard ride huh?
> 
> I will admit, I had my thoughts of, you know, the following of the story, but meh, it lacked consistence and purpose. Imagine what you want: Nagini actually taking a new home or having satisfied her desires... Snape trying out, with more or less success, the last thoughts he had before blacking out. There could have a lot of other scenarios but I chose this one... Didn't write an orgy at the end, justified it with Snape being too tired ^^ It doesn't mean I don't like it, just that I wished to concentrate on Nagini.  
I didn't know what year this scene would take place. So I chose the event of McGonagall's trip to St Mungo's since it was both valuable information but not pushing Voldemort to change his plans for the evening. And I guess I took some liberties...
> 
> I'm a little upset because I can't seem to change the way I construct my sentences nor choose various words, or have different descriptions. But maybe it's just an impression? Please tell me if it was obvious. I remember one time I read a fanfiction always starting its sentences with a be-ing verb followed by a comma then a single action. The story was interesting but sadly this got on my nerves pretty quickly. I don't wish to repeat this mistake. (Sorry for the said author, it's not personal)
> 
> If I find some errors or a new way to tell things, I might get the courage to edit.  
Hope you liked it, and Happy New Year!


End file.
